


Без лишних слов

by EliLynch



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Если женщин Оби-Ван целует, то почему не может поцеловать и его, Энакина?





	

**Author's Note:**

> По сути "пропущенная сцена" к книге Карен Миллер "Clone Wars Gambit: Siege", события которой происходят в разгар Войны клонов, но должно быть понятно и без знания основного сюжета (тем не менее, если у вас есть возможность прочитать саму книгу в оригинале, то оч рекомендую).

Разговор был заранее обречен на провал. Как многие до него и, вероятно, многие после. В том случае, если они выживут и будут еще способны о чем-то поговорить.  
Оби-Ван догадывался, что Энакин не поймет его. Что же, сам виноват. Целовать Тарью, зная, что Энакин ходит где-то поблизости, было невероятно глупым поступком. Попробуй ему теперь объясни про момент слабости, нахлынувшие эмоции и давнюю не-влюбленность, когда он стоит рядом и так сверкает глазами, что, того и гляди, прожжет им же поддерживаемый защитный купол. Энакину невдомек, как это возможно — подойти совсем близко к запретной черте и вовремя отступить. Именно поэтому сегодня Оби-Ван целовал не его. Именно поэтому Энакин пылал от ревности.  
Тут бы, глядя на него, опять завести лекцию о недостаточном самоконтроле, да только они давно уже не были учителем и падаваном. Все знания, почерпнутые Энакином из его уроков, он не забудет. А все то, что изменить в нем не удалось, довести до ума уже не получится. Может, оно и к лучшему? Оби-Ван считал, что в случае с Энакином попытки «починить» его сознание могли быть приравнены к вредительству, к намеренному решению испортить то, что не нуждалось в ремонте.  
Энакин, если выражаться близкими ему ассоциациями, был странным механизмом, лучше всего работавшим тогда, когда к нему не прикасались. Работавшем на неизвестном виде топлива и по одному ему очевидным схемам, но ведь действующим. Не сломано — не чини.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул, на выдохе выпустив в мир и не высказанную им продуманную лекцию.  
— Энакин, между нами действительно ничего нет. Давно уже. Я поцеловал ее сегодня только потому, что был очень рад ее увидеть. Она рисковала жизнью, добираясь к нам, ты же сам понимаешь.  
Почему он должен был отчитываться о поцелуе перед Энакином? Если вспомнить перечень джедайских правил, то вовсе не должен был. Но Энакин, в свою очередь, давно научил его тому, что за пределами сводов правил и кодексов существовал другой мир, в котором далеко не все поддавалось рациональным объяснениям. Оби-Ван чувствовал эмоции Энакина через Силу, тот не пытался закрыться от него. Гнев, ревность, обиду. Может быть, он и не мог сейчас поддерживать внешние щиты. Они оба были вконец измотаны и не имели права тратить последние крохи сил на личные тайны.

На что у Энакина всегда хватало сил, так это на гнев.  
— Ты бы хоть раз мне так порадовался! — выпалил он. — Сколько раз я за тобой приходил, тебе жизнь спасал! От тебя даже объятий не дождешься!  
Правда. Когда-то Оби-Ван гордился своим выстраданным умением оставаться хладнокровным в любых ситуациях. До того, как Энакин записал это его умение в недостатки. Многократно. Громко и ясно выразив свою позицию. Его голос начинал звучать в голове, когда Оби-Ван пытался вспомнить старые поучения Квай-Гона. Оби-Ван говорил себе, что если продолжит в том же духе, то однажды будет слышать только голос Энакина и ничего, кроме него.  
— Нет, — сказал он Энакину. — Тебя я таким способом отблагодарить не могу.  
— Почему?!  
Судя по его тону и новому всплеску боли в Силе, это переводилось как «чем я хуже?». Энакин, неизменно жадный до любви и уверенный в том, что если ему в чем-то отказывают, значит, он просто недостаточно старался.  
У Оби-Вана… у всего поселения, жителей которого они пообещали защищать, не было времени на подобные беседы. Оби-Ван сознавал, что у него не получится утешить Энакина привычным кружным путем, с обязательным выдумыванием уклончивых ответов. Им нужно было как можно скорее вернуться к работе.  
— Потому что если я когда-нибудь поцелую тебя, — произнес Оби-Ван, надеясь, что устал настолько, что его страхи отключились и он сможет договорить до конца, — то вовремя остановиться не сумею. Мы и без того уже слишком сблизились. Та черта, у которой я смог остановиться в случае с Тарьей... между нами ее как будто нет вовсе.  
 _Мы стоим слишком близко._ Не только в метафорическом смысле, но и в самом что ни на есть прямом. Он заметил это и хотел сделать шаг назад, но именно в этот момент Энакин рванулся к нему.  
Эмоции Энакина, беспрепятственно передающиеся через Силу, закружили его как в ураганном вихре, теперь их было столько, что Оби-Ван слегка растерялся. Радость, остатки гнева, вина ( _перед кем, уж не перед Падме ли? Она же говорила, что вы давно расстались…_ ), изумление. Кажется, радости было больше всего. Как вспышки света в эпицентре бури.  
— Ну и не надо! — воскликнул Энакин. — Не надо останавливаться, я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал!  
Ох, Энакин. «Я не хочу». Энакин, неизменно эгоистичный, когда речь заходила о его желаниях.  
— Но Кодекс, правила… Ты помнишь о правилах?  
Вряд ли. Энакин яростно замотал головой, так, что кудри разметались, и вцепился в плечи Оби-Вана. Его намерения были очевидны. Странные дела. Иногда Оби-Вана не целовали годами, а сегодня поцелуи сыпались на него один за другим.  
У него не было сил и, главное, желания, чтобы отказываться. И поцелуй их, стараниями Энакина быстро сделавшийся агрессивным и страстным, совсем не походил на тот, что случился у него с Тарьей. Оби-Ван мельком подумал, что не хочет узнавать, где и при каких обстоятельствах его бывший падаван научился _так_ целоваться. Он догадывался, что практиковаться надо было часто.  
 _Падме?!_  
 _К ситхам все это._

Они могли умереть в любой момент. Их поцелуй сопровождался непрекращающимся грохотом выстрелов. Единственными свидетелями их проступка были дроиды, с тупым упорством палящие по защитному барьеру. Здесь, в отличие от его «приключений» на Зигуле, у него хотя бы была возможность попрощаться с самым близким ему человеком.  
Говорить о чувствах он не умел. Но, может быть, посредством поцелуя передать их было легче?  
Сила пульсировала вокруг них, расходясь волнами. Силой любви никого нельзя было победить. Никого и ничего, кроме страхов друг друга. Возможно, это и было самым важным.  
Как только они, не без сожаления, оторвались друг от друга, Энакин провел пальцами своей настоящей руки по бороде Оби-Вана и произнес с лукавой улыбкой:  
— Я думал, что она колоться будет, а она у вас мягкая, Учитель.  
Учитель. В данных обстоятельствах слово звучало очень неправильно, но до чего же приятно...  
По собственническим ноткам, отчетливо различимым в голосе Энакина, можно было предположить, что он не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом и ждет новых встреч с чужой мягкой бородой.

В том, что они могут умереть сегодня, был один сомнительный плюс, решил Оби-Ван. В этом случае им точно не придется однажды предстать пред грозными очами Мейса Винду и остальных членов Совета, объясняя природу их неуставных отношений.

Он накрыл руку Энакина своей и улыбнулся ему. Отчаянно хотелось жить.


End file.
